


Now I know I've got a heart because it is breaking

by hayj



Series: It's a Storybook World [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as she struggled to bring the items closer, shocked to find her so weak that the book fell from her tenuous grasp and onto the floor, the pink cellphone with it.</p><p>Bass glanced at Miles, who was staring at Charlie, white as a sheet. “How about I read to you instead?” Bass asked, snatching the book up off the ground to inspect the cover, ignoring the faded bloody marks decorating the front of it. “The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Interesting choice,” he commented, as he placed the cellphone in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why my little party's just beginning. ~ Wicked Witch of the West”

**Author's Note:**

> Title/chapter titles and excerpts from "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" by L. Frank Baum.

“What’s wrong with her?” Bass questioned again, stomping into the Porter house behind Miles. He had been in Austin a week, only to come home to the smell of sickness hanging thick in the air.

 

“Don’t know,” Miles replied, more brusque than the last two times Bass had asked, as he made his way up the stairs, Bass on his heels. “Gene and Rachel are working on it.”

 

Pushing open the half-closed door, they found her on her knees, grasping the iron foot board.  

 

“Hey, hey!” Miles exclaimed worriedly, rushing to her side. “What are you doing out of bed?” He asked, lifting her up as if she weighed nothing, settling her back into bed as Bass got his first good look at her.

 

Paler than he’d ever seen, dark circles ringed her eyes like bruises, her dull hair hanging in sweat soaked, lanky strands around her face. A hand clenched around his heart at the sight. According to Miles she had gotten sick about three days ago.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Charlie answered, her throat raw and raspy sounding. “Thought I’d get my book and read.”

 

“Where’s the book?” Bass asked softly, drawing her attention to him.

 

“Top of the closet.”

 

Opening the closet door, Bass could see the book and something pink laying on top of it. Picking up both of the items, he carried them over placing them in her lap.

 

“Thanks” she croaked out with a wan smile, reaching for the items.

 

He watched as she struggled to bring the items closer, shocked to find her so weak that the book fell from her tenuous grasp and onto the floor, the pink cellphone with it.

 

Bass glanced at Miles, who was staring at Charlie, white as a sheet. “How about I read to you instead?” Bass asked, snatching the book up off the ground to inspect the cover, ignoring the faded bloody marks decorating the front of it. “The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Interesting choice,” he commented, as he placed the cellphone in her hands.

 

Charlie looked at him tiredly, unable to find the strength to summon the snappy snark that came so naturally when she was dealing with her partner. “Didn’t ask you to read it,” was the best she could do.

 

“Well,” Bass replied, picking up on her emotions as he pulled over the chair that sat nearby, “now that my partner’s sick, I seem to have some free time on my hands.”  

 

“Didn’t do it on purpose” she managed to gasp out before rolling to her side, pulling her legs up against her into a fetal position.

 

Miles, who had disappeared, return with an old-fashioned hot water bottle. “Here you go, kiddo,” he said, pulling the blankets down from around her neck, prying her knees down long enough to tuck the bottle against her belly. Charlie sucked a breath in as she curled in on herself even further.

 

“Helps with the cramps,” Miles said, looking at Bass’ stricken face without going into more detail. “She’s been through the wringer the last few days. Right now she needs water and rest.” Reaching over to the bedside table, he wrung out a cloth, wiping it across her forehead, his voice carrying a weariness Bass had never heard before.

 

“Are you going to read to me or not?” Charlie asked weakly, once Miles had left, her eyes opened to bare slits.

 

“Keep your panties on, Barbarella, I’m working on it,” Bass replied with a smirk. Should have known she’d be demanding even when she was sick.

 

“Never been a problem with you,” Charlie responded, feeling more alive than she had since he’d been gone.

 

“Oh, is that right, little Missy?” Bass asked, tickled that she was making an attempt for his sake. “Challenge accepted,” he whispered inches from her mouth as he pushed her hair out of her face with a grin.

 

Reaching out, Charlie laid her hand on his arm. “I’m glad your home, Bass. I know I’m safe if I can hear your voice.”

 

With a soft smile, he ran his thumb across her forehead, “I’m glad I’m here, too.”

 

“Now, let’s see,” he said leaning back in the chair as he opened the book. “Chapter One. The Cyclone,” he read, glancing up at her. Her eyes were closed as a content smile hovered around her lips.

  


“D _orothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a floor and a roof, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty looking cookstove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar--except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path. It was reached by a trap door in the middle of the floor, from which a ladder led down into the small, dark hole._

_When Dorothy stood in the doorway and looked around, she could see nothing but the great gray prairie on every side. Not a tree nor a house broke the broad sweep of flat country that reached to the edge of the sky in all directions. The sun had baked the plowed land into a gray mass, with little cracks running through it. Even the grass was not green, for the sun had burned the tops of the long blades until they were the same gray color to be seen everywhere. Once the house had been painted, but the sun blistered the paint and the rains washed it away, and now the house was as dull and gray as everything else._

_When Aunt Em came there to live she was a young, pretty wife. The sun and wind had changed her, too. They had taken the sparkle from her eyes and left them a sober gray; they had taken the red from her cheeks and lips, and they were gray also. She was thin and gaunt, and never smiled now. When Dorothy, who was an orphan, first came to her, Aunt Em had been so startled by the child's laughter that she would scream and press her hand upon her heart whenever Dorothy's merry voice reached her ears; and she still looked at the little girl with wonder that she could find anything to laugh at._

_Uncle Henry never laughed. He worked hard from morning till night and did not know what joy was. He was gray also, from his long beard to his rough boots, and he looked stern and solemn, and rarely spoke.”_  
  
---  
  
Looking back up at Charlie, Bass stopped reading and simply watched as she slept. She had never told him that his voice made her feel safe and if she wasn’t so sick, he would have preened like a peacock, never letting her forget such a personal confession. Sliding the book on the table beside him, he took the old cellphone out of her hands and placed it on top of the book, tucking the covers in around her. Pressing a kiss against her forehead, he straightened and turned for the door.

 

Entering the kitchen, he took a chair as Miles leaned against the counter, drink in hand as he stared out the window. “What happened up there?” Bass asked, pouring his own drink from the bottle on the table.

 

Miles made a vague gesture with his hand towards the stairs, bringing his glass to his lips as he took a long drink before answering. “The book and phone belonged to her stepmother.”

 

Bass swirled the liquor in his glass as he tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t know.”

 

Miles swiped a hand over his face as he took a seat across from him. “She was with Charlie and Aaron when they showed up in Chicago looking for me.”  

 

Bass could see the pain in his brother’s eyes and knew that the answer to his next question wouldn’t be a good one. “What happened to her?”

 

“Lowell, Indiana. Asshole cut her for killing one of his attack dogs. She bled out. It absolutely crushed Charlie. She had just lost Ben. Danny had been kidnapped. That day changed both of us,” Miles finished with a whisper as he stared off into space.

 

They both jumped at the sound of shattering glass from upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, they burst into Charlie’s room, finding her in the midst of a seizure. Miles stood frozen at the door as Bass pushed him out of the way, rushing to the bed. Jerking the blankets back, he turned her on her side, knocking the nearby table aside. Her hand was bleeding from the broken glass that lay on the floor next to the bed.

 

“Go! Go find Gene!” Bass shouted at Miles getting his attention.

 

Tearing his eyes away from Charlie, Miles locked gazes with Bass before hitting the stairs at a run.


	2. "Who are you, and why do you seek me? ~ Oz, the Great and Terrible"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I just realized as I was doing one last read through that someone in this story was not practicing handgun safety. I apologize profusely.

Charlie woke with a strangled gasp, propelling herself upright as she sucked air into her lungs, shielding her eyes from the bright light that blurred the face of the woman who was currently grasping her by the shoulders, unable to hear the shouts for someone to find the Generals.

 

With one hand cupping Charlie’s face and the other her shoulder, Rachel guided her daughter back down to the bed. “Charlie, Charlie! It’s Mom! I need you to breathe! Breathe, Charlie!”

 

“Mom!” Charlie wheezed as the room spun around her, gulping in a lungful of air that hung thick and heavy. The kind of air that always made the hair on the back of Danny’s neck prickle.

 

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” Rachel soothed as she pushed her daughter's hair back, stroking her face as tears rolled down her own, watching as Charlie finally started breathing normally.  

 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked, blinking her eyes as she tried to focus.

 

“You’ve been unconscious since the attack, Charlie. I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up.”

 

“What attack?” Charlie questioned as her vision began to clear, her mother's tired and wane visage coming into focus.

 

Rachel looked at her, stricken. “Don’t you remember?”

 

“Remember what?” Charlie hissed in frustration, jerking backwards when the door to the bedroom flew open.

 

Bass rushed to her side as Rachel met Miles at the door. “Charlie!” Bass said, dropping down on the side of the bed, reaching out to run his hand over his hair.

 

Charlie stared at him in confusion her eyes raking up and down his uniform before looking over to her Uncle who was holding her Mother tightly. “Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” she demanded.

 

“What do you mean?” Bass asked with a concerned look upon on his face. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you woke up. There was a crisis that Miles and I had to deal with this morning.”

 

“Why are you dressed like that? Why are the two of you dressed like that and where are we? I don’t recognize this room. Where’s Grandpa?”

 

Bass looked back at Rachel and Miles who stood in confused silence as they watched their daughter. “Has someone sent for the doctor?” Bass asked, looking directly at Rachel.

 

“As soon as she woke,” Rachel assured him.

 

Letting go of Rachel, Miles stepped forward to lay his hand on Charlie’s cheek. “It’s good to see you up and awake, Kiddo.”

 

“What’s going on, Miles,” Charlie whispered hoarsely, the fear in her eyes settling heavy in his chest.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright, I promise,” MIles assured her as her name rang out from the down the hall, by a voice she hadn’t heard in years.

 

“‘Who’s that?” Charlie asked, pushing further up in bed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

 

“That’s Danny, sweetheart,” Rachel replied with a smile as she turned to the door.

 

“No. It can’t be. Danny’s dead,” Charlie said, wide-eyed as she looked toward the door, watching as her brother came strolling through the other room only to appear in her bedroom doorway.

 

Danny grinned as he approached his shaking sister. “You don’t look so hot,” he joked giving her shoulder a mock jab.

 

As soon as Charlie felt his hand touch her, she began to fight. With an angry, disbelieving cry, she fought her way out of the bedding, and away from the hands that were grabbing for her. Rolling across the bed, she picked up the handgun lying on a nearby table, pointing it at her brother. “You’re the Nano aren’t you?” Charlie demanded. “You’re just like Priscilla! You can’t have him, do you hear me! I won’t let you use him like this! I won’t!” Charlie cried out, pulling back the hammer of the gun in her hands.

 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Danny asked, trying not to let the fact that his sister was holding a gun to his chest freak him out. 

 

“Charlie’s just not herself right now,” Miles answered slowly, easing his way between Danny and Charlie. “Rachel why don’t you take Danny and wait for the doctor downstairs.

 

Without a word, Rachel curled her fingers around Danny’s bicep, pulling him backwards towards the door.

 

Bass continued to stand beside the bed, stunned at her behavior, watching as Miles held out a hand. “Come on Charlie give me the gun,” he coaxed as he inched closer.

 

Charlie shook her head, grasping the handle of the weapon. “Why did he call you Dad?”

 

Miles squinted his eyes, causing the lines on his forehead to become more pronounced. “Because I am.”

 

Charlie gave a disgusted huff at the blatant lie. “No, you’re not. Ben is our Dad.”

 

Another look of confusion, this time mixed with a dash of hurt flashed across Miles face. “Ben? Charlie you haven’t seen your Uncle Ben since you were four years old.”

 

“That’s not true!” Charlie insisted as tears came to her eyes. “Tell him it’s not true Bass! Tell him that Neville's men killed Dad when you were looking for Miles. Tell him!”

 

“Charlie, when was I looking for Miles?” Bass questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed not wanting her to feel any more frightened than she already was.

 

Charlie’s eyes flickered in disbelief. “Why are you acting like this? What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Nothings wrong with anyone, Charlie. The blow to your head must have been harder than we thought. That’s all,” Miles explained calmly as he took another step towards her.

 

“Get out!” Charlie suddenly demanded tightening her grip on the gun.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down, I’m leaving,” Miles said, backing towards the door, throwing a glance at Bass as he left them alone together in the room.

 

Once Miles was gone, Bass shifted on the bed, his body loose and open. “Do you want me to leave too, Charlie?

 

Charlie shook her head tiredly as her eyes fluttered shut. “Just take off the jacket, please. I can’t stand to see you in it.”  

 

Bass did as she asked, silently removing his jacket, tossing it into a nearby chair. “Come here, Baby,” he coaxed, holding out his arms. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

 

Charlie cocked her head to the side. “Baby? When exactly did we go from partners to Baby?”

 

“Quit arguing with me and get over here,” Bass said with a lopsided grin, the same grin that he used when he was selling something Charlie wasn’t buying, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

 

Eyeing him suspiciously, Charlie drug her feet forward, hesitantly sitting when he patted the spot once again.

 

“Now, why don’t you tell me the last thing you remember and we’ll go from there,” Bass suggested as he relaxed, leaning against the headboard.

 

Charlie took a deep breath, releasing her grip on the gun as Bass casually reached over and covered it with his hand, relinquishing control of it to him. “We were at home in Willoughby and Blanchard suddenly decided he needed you in Austin. I wasn’t invited, so stayed behind.”

 

Bass looked up from emptying the gun's chamber. “Blanchard? You mean Frank Blanchard?”

 

“Do you know any other pervy old men named Blanchard?” Charlie asked with a sneer.

 

Bass couldn’t help but chuckle at her description. “Nope.”

 

“I got sick while you were gone. It was bad. I know Grandpa was scared. I could see it in his eyes. The last thing I remember before waking up in this room is you coming home and reading to me. I told you that I knew I was safe if I could hear your voice.”

 

“Hmmm, that’s not exactly the way things have gone here,” Bass said slowly, trying to decide how to handle this, as he reached out and took her hand in his as if it were second nature. “Charlie, in all the time we’ve known each other, have I ever lied to you?”

 

“No, never.” she answered without hesitation.

 

Bass gave her hand a squeeze.  

 

“Okay. Then let's look at the facts as we know them. We know that you took a blow to the head when you were attacked. You were unconscious when we found you and that’s a pretty nasty bruise you’ve got on your temple. Then, there’s also the fact that everyone here is experiencing the same reality, for lack of a better word, as I am, except for you.”

 

Charlie chewed on her lips as she listened to him. “So, are you saying that Danny dying and Miles being my uncle are just the figments of some dream I was having while I was unconscious?

 

Bass picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips. “I think it’s an option we need to consider.”

 

Charlie turned her head to look at him. Upon closer inspection, he was younger than the Bass she remembered, and much more relaxed. Dare she say happy?

 

“And we are…”

 

Bass had just opened his mouth to reply when a woman's voice forced Charlie to her feet, the exasperated British accent drifting along behind a whirlwind of blonde curls that attached itself to her legs.

 

“Momma, momma!” the creature chanted as Charlie looked in shock between the woman across the room and the child who somehow seemed to think that she was it’s mother.

 

Charlie looked over at Bass who sat silently observing her. Even though he retained his relaxed position, she could see the tiny tick in his jaw as his muscles bunched, prepared to strike should she make one wrong move towards this small person.  

 

Looking back at Maggie, Charlie dropped down to one knee, letting the little boy wrap his arms around her neck as he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Do you feel better, Momma?” he asked, looking up at her with the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen.

 

“Yes, I think so,” Charlie choked out trying to smile.

 

“Daddy wouldn’t let me or Sunny come see you while you were sick,” the little boy pouted.

 

“I’m sure your Daddy was just doing what he thought was best,” Charlie replied in a daze as she looked upon the child, taking in his features.

 

Suddenly, Bass was there, swinging the boy up to his hip as he held out a hand to help Charlie up. “Yes I was, and that’s why Maggie’s here now. She’s going to make sure momma’s all better and I need for you to be a big boy and wait out in the other room with Grandma, Grandpa and Sunny, okay?”

 

“Okay, Daddy,” the little boy said, hanging his head as his little bottom lip popped out causing Charlie to cover her mouth with her hands as she watched Bass carry him out.

 

Maggie shook her head with a smile turning to Charlie. “Come on now and let me have a look you.”

 

Stopping in front of the older woman, Charlie reached out to rub a length of corn silk curls between her fingers as tears fell down her cheek.

 

“Oh, dear,” Maggie said, “I take it I didn’t make out so well in your dream?”

 

Charlie silently shook her head.

 

“Well, I’m here now,” she said with a smile, patting Charlie’s cheek, “so, take a seat and let me have a look at you before the men in your life drive me crazy.”


	3. "Home is knowing ~ Glenda the Good"

Bass returned to the room a few minutes later, as Maggie was finishing up her exam. 

 

“Theres still some obvious bruising, but other than that she’s fine,” Maggie said, packing up her bag. “Hopefully getting back into a routine will help with the disorientation she’s feeling,” she continued, giving Bass a look.

 

“Sitting right here,” Charlie snarked, causing the two to exchange grins. 

 

“See,” Maggie gestured, causing Bass to chuckle. 

 

“Would you like to see the kids?” he asked, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Kids? How many kids?” Charlie asked with a horrified look, the thought of being responsible for small children making her want to throw up. She hadn’t even been able to keep Danny alive. Or had she?

 

“There’s just the two,” Bass answered, holding his hands up in a calming motion before reaching out to rub them up and down her arms, making her focus on him. “You’ve already seen Ethan, he’s four and then there’s Savannah. She’s eighteen months. We call her Sunny.”

 

“Do I have to?” Charlie asked, looking between the woman she considered her stepmother and her partner, who in the span of just a few minutes had somehow magically become her husband.

 

“Ethan has missed you terribly. It would do you both some good,” Maggie suggested.

 

Once Charlie gave a reluctant nod, Bass patted her hand with a beaming smile. She watched as he made his way to the door, calling for his son who shot into the room and was by his mother's side in moments. 

 

“Hello, Ethan,” Charlie greeted, her hands shaking as she helped him climb up next to her on the bed.

 

Ethan looked up at his mother with adoration in his eyes. “I missed you while you were asleep, Momma. I’m glad your back.” 

 

Charlie tried to swallow past the knot in her throat as she brushed back a stray curl from the boy’s forehead, when Bass was back with a little girl in his arms. “Look Sunny, here’s your Momma,” he said, lowering the child to Charlie's lap. 

 

Bass hovered nearby, as the children vied for her attention, Charlie doing her best to respond to Ethan's stories, as Sunny babbled and climbed. It wasn’t until Ethan started talking about his morning with his Uncle Danny that Charlie finally lost it, holding Sunny out to Bass, begging him with her eyes to take them away. 

 

“Let’s see if Grandma will take you and your sister to the kitchen for a cookie. Want to?” Bass asked Ethan, who eyed his father suspiciously. 

 

“But it’s almost dinner time.” 

 

“Momma’s awake. We’re celebrating. Come on now,” Bass cajoled, opening the door. “I know for a fact that Cook has some cookies stashed in that big pantry of hers.”

 

“Can I come back and see Momma later?” Ethan asked.

 

“After she’s gotten some rest. We want her to get all better, don’t we?”

 

“Yes sir,” Ethan replied crawling off the bed. “Bye, Momma,” the little boy said with a sad wave as he reluctantly took his father's hand. 

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Charlie shoved a pillow over her face and howled. She hadn’t shed a tear after Danny had died, too angry at the world for taking him away from her to feel anything more than revenge, but here, here in this place that might or might not be a dream she had him back. He was alive and happy and healthy and helping her son dig worms to go fishing with. 

 

She only cried harder when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, not caring who they belonged to, but knowing all the same as she pulled him closer.  After all, when was the last time anyone in her world had held her or told her that they loved her.

* * *

 

Later that night, after showing her the bathroom, Bass watched with patient humor as she spent hours in the tub, draining the water and refilling it when it went cold. It buoyed her spirits so much that she allowed Rachel to bring Sunny to her. They spent an hour playing in the tub before the little girl got tired and wanted out. 

 

As Charlie handed the wet, squirming child off to him, Bass eyed Charlie's slick curves with the ravenous look of a starving man.

* * *

 

Emerging from her prolonged bath, Charlie opened the bathroom door to discover a shirtless Bass propped up in bed reading to the children, a sleeping Sunny sprawled across his bare chest. She had to remind herself to breathe when he flashed her a soft, sexy smile.  

 

Ethan snuggled up against her as soon as she joined them on the bed. Instinctively, Charlie lifted him up to her lap, as if she had done it a thousand times. She was surprised at first, but when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, wrapping his legs around her waist, she relaxed. Listening to Bass read, Charlie found herself feeling oddly comforted, leaning back against the pillows as she stroked his back. By the time Bass made it to the end of the page, he was snoring softly against her neck. 

 

Laying the book down on the bed, Bass shifted Sunny in his arms as he got to his feet, beckoning Charlie to follow. 

 

Grasping on to the small body wrapped around her, Charlie followed him to the opposite end of the suit through a door that lead into another set of bedrooms. One, so obviously a baby’s room and the other, she guessed, was Ethan’s. As Bass tucked in Sunny, Charlie entered the other bedroom, looking around the room as she waited for Bass to come in and turn the bedding down. Transferring Ethan over to him, she watched as he gently put his son to bed, much as he had done with his daughter. 

 

“You would have been a great Dad to Connor given the chance,” she commented quietly on the way back to their room. 

 

Bass gave her another of those humoring smiles she was quickly growing to hate. “Who’s Connor?”  

 

Charlie’s stomach lurched as she came to a stop. “Connor. Your son with Emma.” 

 

“Emma Bennett? From Jasper?” Bass asked, his face going an odd shade of white as Charlie nodded slowly.

 

“Charlie, Connor wasn’t my son. He was Emma and Miles. He was stillborn. How could you know about that? We were all still in high school when it happened. I don’t even think Rachel knows.”

 

Charlie’s bottom lip quivered as she turned her head away in shock at the thought of Connor not existing in this world and Bass not caring.

 

“Hey, hey, It’s okay,” Bass said, doing his best to calm her. “You heard Maggie, you’re going to continue to get better and all of that other stuff will continue to fade away.”

 

Charlie nodded as she looked back over at him. “Of course. I’m sorry I said anything.” 

 

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, Charlotte. It’s the men that attacked you that need to be sorry, and when we find them, I'll make sure of it personally,” he said softly, but determinedly, running his knuckles over her cheek. “Why don’t you go on to bed and I’ll turn down the lamps out here,” he suggested, watching as she disappeared into their bedroom, his eyes narrowing in thought.

* * *

 

Charlie remained in their suite the next day, only venturing out into the living area, where she shared an awkward lunch with Rachel and the children. She still refused to see Danny and as soon as Rachel had left, barred her mother from her rooms as well. At dinner, when Bass tried to talk to her about it, Charlie shut him down with nothing more than a look.

 

As they lay in bed that night, Bass rolled over, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Why don’t you come downstairs tomorrow and we’ll spend some time in the gardens.” 

 

“Don’t you have a Republic to run?” Charlie asked, turning her head to peer up at him sideways, shifting his hand away from her breast with a raised brow. “Granted, the way I remember it, you always did suck at your job.”

 

Bass simply smirked as he began rubbing his thumb back and forth on the underside of her breast. “I’m sure there are a lot of people who agree with you,” he replied, “so in that case, It won’t hurt if I take an hour or two to have a picnic with my family, now will it?”

 

“A picnic?” Charlie questioned. 

 

“Yes, Charlie. A picnic. A blanket and a basket full of food. Children running around getting dirty while their parents watch. A picnic.”

 

“Asshole,” Charlie mumbled, turning a bit further away only to be tugged closer as his lips brushed the back of her neck. 

 

“It’s a start,” he murmured back.

* * *

 

The next morning, the third day since she woke in this place, Charlie turned her nose up at the uniform hanging in her closet and found clothes that were more suited to her. The children had been taken to her mother for a visit and Rachel would bring them to Bass’ office at lunch time.

 

In the meantime, though, she had some time on her hands. Strapping on the sword, along with the gun and holster she had found hidden among her clothing, Charlie ventured out of her suite for the first time. 

 

As she made her way down the stairs, Charlie decided that karma must be on her side as the first person she bumped into was Sergeant Strausser. 

  
  



	4. "Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."

The hammer of a gun clicking into place was the only sound heard in the hallway for the span of several heartbeats as Sergeant Strausser slowly raised his hands. 

 

“Throw your weapons aside,” Charlie ordered, watching as he obeyed. “Now, down on your knees.” 

 

Will did as she ordered, dropping to his knees on the marble floor. “Mrs. Monroe. I heard that you were up and around.”

 

Charlie slowly circled around the man, never lowering the gun from his head. “So, this is what it feels like,” she said with a hum.

 

“Excuse me?” Will asked, confusion written all over his face. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. Perhaps we should have someone send for the President if you’re not feeling well.” 

 

Charlie chuckled as she watched him, the sound of footsteps hurrying away reaching her ears. “Looks like that’s been taken care of,” she answered with a grin as she looked down at him. “Hands behind your head, Sargent. Can’t have you getting any ideas, now can we.” 

 

Will slowly placed each hand on the back of his head as Charlie advanced once again, placing the gun directly against his forehead. “I don’t like you, Sargent. You held a gun to my head once and I don’t appreciate that.”  

 

“Mrs. Monroe, please,” Will said slowly, meeting her eyes. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“I know you don’t,” Charlie replied as Bass, Jeremy, and Miles came barreling into the foyer with them, “but that’s ok,” she whispered, pulling the trigger, “because I do.”  

 

For a half-second, the sound of Will’s sob was the only sound in the foyer until it exploded into chaos. Jeremy flew to Will’s side, helping him to his feet as he navigated them around the puddle on the floor looking at Charlie like she had lost her mind. 

 

Miles was nearly tearing his hair out as he demanded to know just what the fuck was going on as Charlie remained rooted to the ground. 

 

While Miles ranted and raved, Bass pressed his chest against his wife's back, reaching down to slip the gun out of her hand.  “Charlie?” 

 

“I need to go,” Charlie whispered, breaking free of Bass hold as she blindly crashed past Miles, desperate to get away.

 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Miles bellowed once again, turning on Bass once Charlie had rounded the corner down the hall and was out of sight. 

 

Bass rubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know. I have no idea what’s going on with her since the attack.” Bass shook his head blowing out a breath. “I didn’t want to say anything until I had more information, but Miles, she knows about Shelly and Connor.” 

 

Miles head whipped around making sure no one else was nearby. “How? How is that possible?

 

“I don’t know! But she had the details all twisted around. She thought that Connor was mine, not yours and that he was alive.” 

 

Miles began to pace. “Do you think that her attackers know us? That this is personal and they’ve somehow managed to turn her to their side? Or did that blow to her head do more damage than we realized?”

 

When Bass didn’t answer, Miles looked over to see him inspecting the empty clip and chamber of Charlie’s gun.  

 

“What the hell, Bass?” Miles whispered harshly, looking the way his daughter had gone. 

 

Bass drug a shaking hand through his hair. “I’ll talk to her again and see if she’s remembered anything. In the meantime, you, and Rachel go through every inch of our rooms and make sure there’s no other weapons lurking about. The last thing I need is for something like this to happen in front of the kids.”

 

Miles nodded. “I’ll check on Jeremy and Will on my way up. Don’t worry Bass, we’ll get to the bottom of it.”

* * *

 

When Bass emerged from the hall, he discovered the children already outside with Charlie, playing atop a blanket spread out under the shade of a tree  

 

“Daddy!” Ethan yelled with a wave when he saw his father step out of the French doors. 

 

Getting to her feet, Charlie kept her eyes on Bass’ face, trying to gage his reaction until he was standing next to her.  

 

“Are you feeling alright, Sweetheart?” he asked, circling an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “That was quite a scene this morning. I mean, Strausser’s an asshole, but that was a bit much.” Reaching up, he chucked her under the chin with a knuckle, bringing her eyes up to his. “You know you can talk to me about anything, Charlie.”

 

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she brought a hand up to his shoulder. “I came down the stairs and he was just there, standing with his back to me in the hall and all these memories came rushing through my head and the next thing I knew, I had him on his knees. Then, when I pulled the trigger, it felt like it balanced out all the horrible things he’s done to Mom and Danny. But then I remembered that none of that’s real and I don’t know what’s happening to me,” she whispered, tightening her grip on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned her forehead against his jaw.   

 

“Ethan, here comes Cook,” Bass called out, waylaying the child who was making a beeline for his mother. “See if you can help while I get Momma and Sunny settled, okay?”

 

“Okay, Daddy!” the little boy called back happily as he raced towards the woman they all addressed as Cook. 

 

“It’s okay, Baby. We’ll figure it out,” Bass breathed against the top of Charlie’s head as he pulled her closer.

* * *

 

After eating lunch and playing with the children till they were ready for a nap, Charlie turned to a subdued Bass. “Feel like playing with me?”

 

Bass looked at his wife with a grin. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Charlie tugged on her sword. “I need to burn off some energy.” 

 

His eyes trailed slowly up her body. “You sure that’s how you want to do it?” 

 

“What’s the matter, General? Afraid a girl’s gonna kick your ass?” she teased playfully.

 

Bass smirked with a crook of his finger. 

* * *

 

Charlie grinned as they approached the small sparring area, stripping off her jacket, revealing the sleeveless low-cut shirt she was wearing underneath. Looking up from where he was walking with Miles, Bass stumbled at the sight.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, keep it to yourself,” Miles huffed.

 

“How would you feel about a third grandchild?” Bass asked his best friend, only to receive a slap upside the head. 

 

“What did I just say?” Miles asked with a frown.

 

Bass shrugged goodheartedly. “I’m just saying she wanted to burn off some energy and this won’t take long. She sucks at swords. Always has.”

 

“Evidently, someone’s been taking lessons,” Miles replied with a frown.

 

Bass looked over his shoulder to see Charlie masterfully twirling not one sword, but two.

 

“Did you talk at lunch?” Miles asked, lowering his voice.

 

Bass shook his head. “No. Didn’t want to talk in front of Ethan.” 

 

Miles simply grunted in understanding as Bass shoved his jacket at him and strutted towards his wife.

 

“Been practicing?” he asked as he knocked his swords lightly against her own. 

 

“Let's find out,” Charlie replied, going on the offense with no warning. 

 

Outside the ring, Miles circled, watching Charlie’s moves with a critical eye. He would occasionally signal Bass to try a move only to have Charlie counter it. What was even more unnerving was that she clearly knew about Bass’ blind spot and Miles knew for a fact Bass had never told Charlie. They couldn’t take a risk of the information getting out. As the president, it made him too vulnerable. Charlie knowing meant that his earlier speculation about her being contacted by the Rebels was a real possibility. 

 

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see the elbow that she threw in Bass’ direction, along with the foot behind his knees until it was too late, watching as Bass landed on the ground with an “oomph.” 

 

Jerking away the swords that she had him pinned downed with, Charlie threw them aside. Tossing her hair out of her face, she held her hand out towards him, her hooded eyes smirking.

 

Wiping the blood off the corner of his lip with the back of one hand, Bass looked up at the woman above him wanting nothing more than to rip the clothes off her and having every intention of doing so. 

 

Latching on to her outstretched hand, Bass let her help him to his feet. Pressing up against her, he grabbed a handful of hair as he ran his nose up the side of her face with a growl.  Spinning on his heel, he took off for the hall, Charlie in tow behind him. Cat calls and whistles could be heard from the small crowd that had gathered as Miles ordered them all back to work. 

 

Marching into the hall, Bass made a beeline for his office, the closest private room that no one would dare enter.

 

Slamming the door shut behind them, he pushed Charlie up against the nearest wall. 

 

Not wasting a moment, Charlie reached out, grabbing his belt, pulling him to her. Pressing her lips to his. Grinning against her mouth, Bass reached up to grasp the front of her shirt, the sound of fabric ripping echoing throughout the room. 

 

Pushing her bra down under her breasts, Bass cupped them with his hands, squeezing, and kneading before dropping his head down to draw a nipple into his mouth causing Charlie to groan, grabbing a handful of hair as she pulled him closer. Making quick work of her pants, Bass tugged them and her panties down her hips as she toed off her boots, kicking free of her clothing as he lowered his own pants, his erection jutting out proudly.  

 

As Bass’ fingers dug into her hips, Charlie raised first one leg and then the other until they were wrapped around Bass’ waist, his body keeping her pinned against the wall. Reaching between them, Bass drug a long tapered finger roughly through her slick folds with a groan. 

 

“That’s my girl,” he whispered harshly as he lined up his cock to her entrance, pulling away from her slightly to let gravity do it’s job. Charlie gasped in pleasure, her nails digging into his skin.

 

“Oh God, so good,” she groaned as he began to move. Soon, nothing but the sound of sweat slickened skin slapping against sweat slickened skin swirled around them. 

 

"Bass," she moaned, gripping his shoulders as he tightened his hold on her bare ass, bucking against him when he slid his fingers down the valley between her cheeks pressing a finger into her ass. 

 

Charlie cried out at the unfamiliar pleasure and when Bass felt her inner muscles tighten around his cock and finger, his hips bucked against her uncontrollably. Moments later his balls tightened as his body flushed hot and cold, his toes curling as streams of cum erupted from his cock, filling her as her own cries filled his ears. 

 

Slipping an arm under Charlie’s ass, Bass carried her across the room to the couch. She untangled her legs in order for him to sit down, but stayed firmly in his grasp, straddling his lap, her pussy resting atop his semi-flaccid cock. 

 

Peppering her face with kisses, Bass pushed her hair out of her face, keeping a hold of her as he brought her close. 

 

“Mmm, so good, Baby,” he murmured against her damp skin as he continued to trace and touch with his fingers and hands. He had been afraid that things would be different after the attack. That she’d somehow be afraid of him and the intimacy he craved from her. Breaking away from her lips, Bass said her name once, and then again as he gathered her hands in his own to keep her focused. “Baby, where did you learn to fight like that?” 

 

“From you and Miles,” Charlie answered him as she leaned to the side to nibble at his throat. 

 

“But Charlie, We’ve never taught you. You always refused, preferring to use your bow or sidearm.” 

 

Charlie straightened up to look at him. “But that’s what I remember.” 

 

“We taught you in your dream?” he asked softly, with a tilt of his head.

 

Charlie nodded. 

 

“And is that how you know about my vision loss?” 

 

Charlie nodded again. “We were in New Vegas with Connor. They found out who you were and that Connor was your son. They were going to make you fight to the death and you were going to let Connor kill you.” 

 

Bass grasped her arms as he searched her eyes. “You loved him didn't you?” he demanded harshly. 

 

“No! No, it wasn’t like that. I slept with him just the once and it didn’t mean anything. I cared because you did, and because when he left it nearly killed you,” she cried out trying to explain. 

 

The thought of anyone other than himself being with her like this was enough to drive Bass nearly crazy. “You’re mine, Charlie. Only mine and God help anyone who gets in the way of that!” he spit out harshly, grasping her head roughly as he pulled her lips down to his, his cock rock hard as he twisted her on the couch, slamming into her.

* * *

 

Later, as she lay sprawled out on the couch sleeping, Bass slipped on his pants, making his way to the adjoining office where he knew he’d find Miles waiting.

 

Miles head snapped up from where he was reading over some reports to see the thundercloud covering his best friend’s face. 

 

“I want her followed at all times. She isn’t to go anywhere that someone doesn’t have eyes on her.”

 

“What happened?” Miles asked, leaning forward on his forearms. 

 

“This Connor that she keeps talking about. I think he’s real.” 

 

“What happened, Bass? What did she say?” Miles asked again.

 

Bass threw his hands in the air as he stalked about the room. “She says it’s her dream. We taught her how to fight in her dream. She slept with Connor, in her dream! Connor left, in her dream!” 

 

“No way.” Miles said flatly with a shake of his head as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t believe it. That girl has worshiped the ground you walk on since she was in diapers. She would never consider throwing this all away. She loves you and the kids too much. You are her life.”

 

“But that’s just it Miles, I don’t think we are.” 

  
  



	5. "One is never so pretty after being mended, you know." ~ China Princess."

As the weeks went by, Bass’ concerns about Charlie's motives slowly diminished. She continued to stay close to him and the children and “Connor” was never mentioned again.

 

In fact, after those first few disorienting days, Charlie had never mentioned her dream world again, even though she still didn’t feel as though she belonged here. Granted, she was no longer able to imagine not being a mother, showering Sunny and Ethan with all the attention and love she felt that she had never received, nor could she imagine not being married to Bass, but she could just never shake the feeling that there was something not quite right.

 

She requested that a tiny crossbow be made for Ethan and was beyond delighted when it arrived, leaving Sunny in her mother's care as she took their son out to the practice range and taught him how to shoot. Bass or Miles would always accompany them, until the day that Miles decided to send Danny in their place.

 

Miles was determined to see his children together again though and the look she had given him when Danny had appeared was worth it when the siblings returned from the outing engaged in their usual bantering, swinging a delighted Ethan between them.

 

There were still some unexplained events they hadn’t gotten to the bottom of, but Miles was willing to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

 

Lying in bed, Bass held Sunny as Charlie read to the kids, Ethan snuggled to his mother as she absently ran her fingers through his curls as she read.

 

Bass still wondered exactly what had happened that night, six months ago, but supposed they’d never know the entire truth.

 

Her memory loss was real but they had learned how to deal with it as time passed. He was also happy that she had gotten past her issues with Danny. He had expressed his concerns to his brother-in-law and Danny had assured him that he would bring any concerns of his own to Bass’ attention.

 

When Bass had asked Danny to question her about her involvement with the rebels, she sadly told her brother that she had known some once, but that they were all dead now. He reluctantly described to Bass and his father the utterly devastated expression on her face when she had said it and how she had reached out to press her hands against his chest.

 

It was after that the dreams started, leaving her clinging to Bass in the dark.  

 

After the first few times of him offering to listen and Charlie remaining silent, she finally began to open up to him in stuttering bursts, describing to him horrible things that would surely drive anyone mad, until he couldn’t bear to listen any longer. That was when he would attempt to kiss away the pain, letting her take control as she took comfort from his body.

 

Tonight was no different as she crawled on top of him, kissing him fiercely as she slid her already swollen pussy slowly down his cock, seating herself with a co-mingled groan from them both.

 

Trailing her fingers down the flat planes of his abs, She began to slowly move, pitching herself forward, her lips hovering just above his. “Has it always been like this?” she asked, rolling her hips, making him groan.

 

Bass threaded his hands through her hair as he licked her lips. “Always,” he answered, rolling them over. Pulling a leg up over his hip, Bass thrust up inside her, causing Charlie to cry out as she arched her back, offering up her breasts to his mouth. Bass swirled his tongue around her pink, pebbled nipples before tugging gently at them with his teeth. Shifting, he settled more squarely between her thighs, grabbing hold of her knees pushing them back and apart. Charlie moaned countering his thrusts with her own.

 

“Charlie,” Bass growled, picking up his pace as his movements began to get sloppy. “Charlie, help,” he growled between his teeth, as she slid a hand between them to rub at her clit, her fingers sliding around the base of his cock as she did so.

 

Reaching up with her free hand, Charlie pulled his head down to hers. “Come inside me, Bass. You know you want to,” she panted against his ear, nipping at his lobe.

 

“Fuck!” Bass yelled burying himself balls deep as he came inside her, her pussy spasming around him as she followed, bucking up against him. Rocking back on his knees, Bass rested his head on her chest, listening to her racing heartbeat.

 

“I love you, Charlie. So fucking much,” he declared, lifting his face to hers.

 

“I love you, too,” Charlie whispered back for the first time since the attack, giving Bass pause as a wide smile broke out over his face.

 

“I have something for you,” he said, reaching over to the table beside the bed. Opening the drawer, he fumbled around until he finally found what he was looking for. ”These belong to you,” he smiled, holding the rings up for her to see.

 

“Those are my wedding rings,” Charlie said with a puzzled expression as she reached for them only to have her hand swatted away.

 

“How do you know that?” Bass asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Charlie answered truthfully. “I just do.”

 

“Hold out your hand,” Bass instructed, sliding the rings onto her finger when she complied. He watched as Charlie inspected them, looking up at him with a soft smile as she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. Pulling her close, Bass rolled them to their sides, tucking her up against him as they lay quietly in each other's arms.

* * *

 

“A party?” Charlie questioned from where she stood next to the bathroom door watching Bass bathe.

 

“Yes, Charlie, a party. Several of my officers returned home from Texas yesterday and we’re throwing them a welcome home party.”

 

Charlie threw her arms out as she leaned back against the wall. “And I ask again. Why do I have to go? Why can’t I stay here with the kids?”

 

“Because,” Bass said, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped from the tub, “it’s been over six months since the attack. You haven’t attended any state functions and you have yet to leave the grounds. People are starting to talk. As charming as your mother is, she isn’t the First Lady and that's who they want to see. You’re going and that’s final.”

 

Charlie skidded her nails down his wet torso as he came toe to toe with her. “And there’s absolutely nothing I can do to talk you out of it?” she asked snaking her tongue out to lick at his dusky nipple.

 

“You can certainly try,” Bass moaned, ‘but you’re still going.”

 

Charlie pushed him away with a frustrated huff only to be pulled back against his chest as he proceeded to kiss her senseless.

* * *

 

“My God, you look gorgeous,” Bass breathed out, a little bit in awe of the woman standing in front of him.

 

Charlie looked down at the long silk dress that draped over her curves, leaving little to the imagination, tugging on it uncomfortably. “Are you sure it’s not too much?”

 

Her hair was pinned to one side, letting the long tresses fall over her shoulder, which emphasized the plunging neckline and emerald necklace that hung between her breasts. The slit in the skirt ran up to her thigh showing off the strappy heels that adorned her feet.

 

“I’m positive,” Bass purred as he pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck.

 

With a small cry, Charlie clutched at him. “Please Bass, I have a horrible feeling about tonight. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it,” she pleaded, looking into his eyes as he pulled away just slightly.

 

“Baby, it’s fine. We talked to Maggie about this remember. It’s normal to feel this way after a traumatic event.”

 

Charlie shook her head, blinking back the tears so that she wouldn’t ruin the makeup Rachel had helped her with. “No, something’s wrong. I can feel it.”

 

Pulling her close, Bass rubbed his hands up and down her back, murmuring soothingly in her ear. “Miles and I will be right by your side. We’re not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie fought to regain her composure, straightening Bass jacket as she took a step back. “Okay. I trust you.”

 

Bass smiled as he took her hand, kissing the corner of her mouth as he guided her towards the door.

* * *

 

Entering the reception hall, the room went quiet as Bass and Charlie momentarily stood posed at the door. With a nod to the occupants, Bass stepped forward as Miles rushed to their side and people went back to their conversations.

 

“You look beautiful, Charlie,” Miles said, as he took her other arm, steering them towards their table.

 

“Thank you, it’s been a long time since you’ve seen me…” she trailed off in mid-sentence coming to a stop.

 

“Since I’ve seen you what?” Miles asked his daughter with concern as she went a bit pale.

 

“You know Drexel don’t you?” Charlie asked, looking up at her father whose face blanched as he looked back at his best friend.

 

“Yes, I know Drexel. The question is how do you?” Miles hissed, leaning closer. “Is this what the attack was all about? Drugs?” Miles quietly demanded as he shook her, drawing looks from those nearby.

 

“No! No of course not!” Charlie replied, shaking her head in denial. “I would never! Not with the children! What kind of Mother do you think I am?” Charlie demanded hotly, squaring off in her heels, causing Bass to step between the father and daughter.

 

“That’s enough, Miles,” Bass said calmly, smiling at their small audience as he took Charlie’s hand, “You see to your wife and I’ll see to mine.”

 

“Let’s dance,” Bass suggested, guiding Charlie away from Miles and on to the dance floor, leading her smoothly through the steps that seemed to come second nature to her.

 

Bass gripped her hand as they traveled around the dance floor, nodding to those they passed.  

 

“I told you tonight wouldn't go well,” Charlie said when she was sure her voice wouldn't quaver.

 

“Maybe,” Bass replied between clenched teeth “but it still doesn’t explain how you know Drexel.”

 

“Really, Bass? Give me a Goddamn break! He’s the biggest heroin supplier in the Republic,” Charlie hissed in outrage, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

 

Marching off the dance floor, Charlie pushed her way through the crowd towards the open French doors leading out to the gardens. Brushing away the tears that had fallen at Bass’ harshness, she saw two figures, exchanging blows in the grass.

 

Moving closer, the moon broke through the clouds revealing her brother and Jason Neville.

 

“No, no, no!” Charlie shouted, running towards them.  “Don’t you touch him!” Charlie screamed as she whirled on Jason shoving him back as she pointed Danny’s sidearm at him.

 

“”Whoah! Charlie! Calm down!” Jason demanded, an ugly look twisting his face in the moonlight as he took a step towards her.  

 

Tears streaming down her face, Charlie threw the gun to the grass as she turned and walked away, the screams of party goers echoing in her ears.


	6. “She was awakened by a shock, so sudden and severe that if Dorothy had not been lying on the soft bed she might have been hurt."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Epilogue to immediately follow and it's a wrap :)

Charlie woke slowly, Her world a hazy mixture of sunlight and blurred images.

 

“Mom?” The question coming out more as a croak than actual words.

 

“Oh, Charlie,” Rachel gasped, moving from the chair she was sitting in to the side of the bed, “How do you feel, Sweetheart?”

 

Charlie looked around the room as she struggled to a sitting position. “Where are we?”

 

“We’re at Grandpa’s house. Maybe you should lie back down and I’ll send Miles or Bass to town to get him.” Rachel said looking at her daughter with concern.

 

Charlie looked at her mother in horror before shaking her head vehemently, pushing her away. “No. You’re not doing this to me again!” she lashed out, pulling herself to a standing position as she staggered to the corner where her sword lay in it’s scabbard.  

 

“Charlie! Get back in this bed right now. You’re obviously not well. Let me go get your Grandfather.”

 

“All I want are my kids! Just tell me where they’re at!” Charlie demanded as she shuffled woozily towards the door.

 

“Charlie, you don’t have any kids!” Rachel replied, the concern for her daughter growing by leaps and bounds.

 

“Liar!” Charlie hissed. “I can understand Bass wanting to take them away from me, even Dad to a certain extent, but you and Danny?” she questioned, the hurt thick in her voice.

 

Rachel opened and closed her mouth at a loss for words.

 

Throwing open the bedroom door, Charlie opened the doors to the two other rooms, poking her head in looking for Ethan and Sunny. Not finding them, she grabbed onto the banister, managing to pull herself down the stairs without toppling over. Keeping Rachel at sword's length, she searched the bottom floor.

 

“Charlie, please!” Rachel begged, following her daughter outside, where Bass and Miles were at.

 

“Ethan! Sunny!” Charlie screamed as she stumbled down the front steps, drawing Miles and Bass’ attention.

 

Rushing forward to help her, they jerked backwards in surprise when she snarled at them. “Get back, both of you! You’re not taking me away again. I just want my babies, Bass. I promise I’ll be good, if you’ll just let me stay with them. Please!” Charlie cried, as she climbed shakily to her feet.

 

Bass looked over at Miles, eyes wide, before turning back to Charlie. “Okay. If you promise to be good, we’ll let you stay with them.”

 

“Bass!” Miles hissed from where he stood, throwing looks at Rachel, Charlie and Bass.

 

Glancing quickly at Miles, Charlie angled herself so that her back was away from everyone. There didn’t appear to be any guards around so she could only hope that there wasn’t someone waiting to drag her away once again. “Where are they?” she asked, eyes darting around the overgrown yard. “In the barn? Or did Danny take them fishing?” Charlie asked tearfully as she took a few steps backwards away from them.

 

Miles had made his way to Rachel's side where they stood furiously whispering, while Bass kept his attention on Charlie, arms spread wide as she kept the sword pointed towards him.

 

Pushing back the dirty locks of her unwashed hair, Charlie lowered the sword slightly as she pleaded with her husband. “Please! How many times do I have to promise that I’ll be good!”

 

“They’re our children?” Bass asked, as he slowly made his way towards her, one shuffled foot at a time.

 

Charlie looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “They’re our babies, Bass! This isn’t like before. I’d never forget something as important as our children.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Charlotte” Bass said as he finally reached her, cupping her shoulders with his hands as the sword fell to hang limply beside her, “but we don’t have any children.”  

 

“Nooooo!” Charlie howled as she dropped the sword and brought her fists up to beat on his chest, “Please, Bass! Please don’t do this to me, please don’t take them away from me, please!” she sobbed between blows.

 

“Charlie! Charlie, listen to me!” Bass begged as he shuffled her in his arms, pinning her flailing fists between the two of them. “It was just a dream, you had a high fever and you dreamed it. I know it seems real but it wasn’t, I swear. We don’t have any children, Charlie, I wish we did, but we don’t and I’m so so sorry that this is hurting you,” Bass rasped out, wrapping his arms around her as she clutched at his jacket, sobbing against his shirt.

 

Miles and Rachel, who were standing close enough to hear his declaration, looked at each other silently, Rachel holding a hand over her mouth as she watched her daughter fall apart in front of her eyes.

 

Dropping down to hook an arm under her knees, Bass swept Charlie up into his arms, turning towards the house. “I’ll take her back to bed and stay with her until Gene gets here.”

 

“Thank you, Bass,” Rachel said in reply as she held open the screen door letting him pass.

 

Bass nodded, disappearing into the house, a whimpering Charlie in his arms.

 

Miles stepped up on the porch next to Rachel laying a hand on her back. “Rachel, go into town and get Gene. We’ll sit down and talk after he’s had a look at her.”

* * *

 

Laying Charlie gently upon the bed, Bass watched as she curled up into a fetal position as he drew the covers up. Sitting down next to her, Bass pushed her hair out of her face.

 

“Talk to me, Charlie. Tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours.”

 

“It’s happening again,” Charlie whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t know what’s real and what’s not. The other Bass, he told me that his world was real and I had just dreamed this one. Now I’m here and nothing's the same and my babies are gone.”

 

Bass swallowed over the lump in his voice as he listened to the grief in her voice. “Tell me about them.”

 

“Why? What good would it do. It won’t bring them back,” Charlie said, as the door opened to reveal Gene.

 

“Charlie?”

 

Throwing back the blankets, Charlie struggled to her skinned knees, throwing her arms around Gene’s neck as soon as he was close. “Grandpa, help me please. I don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore.”

 

“Shhh,” Gene soothed as he rocked her. “We’ll figure this out, I promise,” he said sharing a concerned look with Bass.

 

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Bass said, running a hand through his hair as he backed towards the doorway.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Gene walked into the kitchen. Getting a cup out of the cupboard, he made his way to the table and poured a shot of the whiskey that sat on the table. Downing it, he poured himself a bit more.

 

Looking at Miles and Bass, Rachel broke the silence, “Dad?”

 

Taking another sip, Gene looked down at his daughter. “I suppose it’s a good thing you’re already sitting down.”

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Miles asked. “Hallucinations?”

 

“It’s hard to tell for sure without the proper equipment,” Gene sighed pulling out a chair to sit in. “But, my best guess is a state of lucid dreaming, or more likely a psychosis. When her fever spiked throwing her into the convulsions it could have caused some minor brain injury. But again, we’ll never know for sure. The best thing we can do right now, is to keep her calm and quiet. When she wakes some food, a warm bath and some clean linens would help as well.

 

“What’d she say?” Bass asked as he slowly twirled his glass on the table, his face a mask.

 

“She said that she was married to General Sebastian Monroe, lived in Philadelphia and had two children,” Gene answered, as he leaned forward a bit to refill his glass.

 

“What did we do?” Rachel asked quietly. “When she woke, she said that she remembered what we did to her.”

 

Gene nodded before taking another swig. “There was a party and for some reason Jason Neville attacked Danny. Charlie shot him to protect Danny. That incident, combined with a few other events, left you believing that she was mentally unstable. You no longer felt as though the children were safe with her.”

 

Gene looked up and met Bass’ eyes. “You had her drug away, in front of her children, to a private residence that specialized in caring for mental cases.”

 

Bass look shattered as he pushed away from the table and stood. “Let me know when I can see her.”

 

The sound of the screen door slamming echoed throughout the room.

 

Gene picked up the bottle as he poured more of the liquor into Miles and Rachel’s glasses. “Her parents watched it happen, not lending a single hand of support, while holding her children.”

 

“Her parents?” Miles choked out.

 

“You and Rachel,” Gene uttered.

 

“Jesus,” Miles breathed as he tossed his drink back.

* * *

 

After hauling water into the downstairs bath, Bass made his way upstairs to strip Charlie’s bed. Miles joined him, carrying the clean sheets. They worked in silence, until the job was finished.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Miles asked, watching as his best friend fussed with the sheets of his niece’s bed.

 

The hour since Charlie woke from her nap had been a whirlwind of activity. While Miles and Bass readied the tub downstairs, Rachel had fed Charlie a thin broth. When she had eaten her fill, Bass had carried her downstairs to the bathroom setting her on the old commode that now served as a stool. Bass had seen in her eyes that she was torn between asking him to stay and wanting him to go, so he made the decision easy for her, backing out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

 

“I should have made her go with me. I could have kept her safe.” Bass said quietly as he continued to fiddle with the clean blankets. “It’s the first time we’ve been apart in damn near a year.”

 

Miles opened his mouth and then quickly shut it as he did the math. How was it possible that Bass had spent more time with Charlie than he had? “Don’t blame yourself, Bass. Bad things just happen.”

 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say that to me!” Bass hissed, turning on his heel as he stomped down the stairs and out the door.

 

It was shortly after that Miles heard Rachel call out for Bass and made his way downstairs.

 

“Where’s Bass? Charlie’s ready to go upstairs.”

 

“He left,” Miles muttered as he pushed open the bathroom door to see Charlie’s crestfallen expression.

 

“Bass left?” Charlie asked, her voice hitching on the question.

 

Miles made a mental note to kick himself later, even as he assured her. “He’ll be back in a bit. Promise. Now, let's get you upstairs.

 

Charlie was silent as Miles carried her upstairs and helped Rachel get her settled, even offering to stay and keep her company.

 

“No, thank you,” Charlie responded. “I’d like to be by myself.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Rachel said, pretending not to notice when Charlie leaned away from her.

 

As Rachel left the room, Miles lingered near the door. “Charlie,” looking away from her, Miles swallowed thickly. “Gene told us...I hope you know that I would never do something like that. Not to you,” he said quickly, looking back at her.

 

Charlie's eyes fluttered closed as she sucked in her bottom lip before answering. “I know, Miles. It was just so real. I need some time to process.”

 

With an understanding nod, he turned to leave.

 

“Miles!” Charlie called out suddenly, just before he shut the door.

 

“Yeah, Kid?”

 

“If Bass comes back, I’d like to see him.”  

 

Miles gave her another small nod, watching as she looked down at her hands, rubbing at her left ring finger, effectively dismissing him.  “I’ll tell him.”

 

As the door shut, Charlie sank down into the bed, curling up around the spare pillow wondering how long it would be until he came back and how could she possibly explain this need to him.

 

In her dream she had slept in his bed every night and had made love to him more times than she could count. Regardless of the decision he had made, she still loved her husband.

 

Only he wasn’t her husband. Not anymore. Not here.

 

Here, they were just partners, but that didn’t negate this need she had to feel his skin against hers. To be held in his arms. To wake to the sound of their babies giggling.

 

She had just given into her tears when she heard someone give a discreet cough at the door. “I can come back if this isn’t a good time,” she heard him say as she pushed herself up and held out her arms. “I need you, Bass.”

 

He was by her side in an instant, setting his hip next to hers on the bed as he gathered her up in his arms, holding her close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried for all things she’d lost.

 

Bass was at a loss. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Charlie cry in their time together. She bottled that shit up better than any soldier he’d ever met, but both he and Miles knew that came with a price. One day, her bottle would break and it would all come crashing down and he couldn't help but wonder if that was what was happening now.

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Charlotte. I’ve got you,” he said, cupping the back of her head as he smoothed his hand up and down her back.

 

“Will you stay with me, please?”

 

“Of course,” Bass replied, looking over at the chair that had been put back in it’s place by the window.

 

Charlie shook her head as she used a finger to turn his head back towards her. “No, not there. Here. In bed with me. I’m not ready to talk about it yet and I’m so sorry to do this to you…” she broke off crying again as Bass wrapped his long, warm fingers around her biceps.

 

“Of course I’ll stay. For as long as you need me, Charlie, I’ll be here, ” Bass whispered with a kiss to her forehead, pushing his boots off. 

 

Scooting over, she pushed the blankets down past her thighs. When he stood and turned to get in bed, Charlie stopped him. “Your shirt, will you take that off as well?

 

Bass’ only reply was to strip the shirt off, letting it land in a pile by his boots.

 

Charlie watched him like a hawk as he slid into bed beside her. Dragging the blankets back up, she curled up against his side, using his chest as a pillow as her fingers went immediately to the gunshot wound that he had received in Jasper, releasing an audible sigh. “Thank you,” she breathed out as she pressed her lips to his chest.

 

“I’m just happy you came back to us, Bass whispered into her hair as her breathing evened out.

* * *

 

The next morning, his gaze and the smell of Chicory root coffee woke her with a smile. “Where are the kids?” she asked sleepily as she used his thigh as a pillow.

 

His hand landed in her hair, tightening for a split second before relaxing against her scalp. “What were their names?” he asked quietly.

 

Charlie turned her face into his leg for a moment, taking a breath as the heartache came rushing back. Sitting up, she accepted the mug he handed to her. “Ethan and Savannah, but we called her Sunny,” she answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

Bass was about to ask something else but Gene knocked, interrupting.

 

“Is this a good time?” he asked, standing at the door.

 

“Grandpa? Can you give me a ride into town today?” Charlie asked as she reached out to take Bass’ hand.

 

“Charlie, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Gene answered, setting his bag down on the dresser.

 

“I’ll walk if have to,” she said, looking towards Bass.

 

“Are you sure?” Bass asked softly as he met her eyes.

 

“If you’ll have me.”

 

“I’ll go get the wagon ready,” he said, holding out his hand for her mug.

 

“Charlie,” Gene said, his worry evident as he sat on the bed beside her after Bass had left the room.

 

“I need to be with Bass right now, Grandpa. Away from Mom and Miles. There are things we need to talk about.”

 

Gene sighed before leaning over and kissing her forehead. “I know, sweetheart. I know. And just for the record, he's crazy about you, too."

 

Charlie chuckled, laying her head against his shoulder with a smile. 

 


	7. “Dorothy said nothing. Oz had not kept the promise he made her, but he had done his best. So she forgave him.  As he said, he was a good man, even if he was a bad Wizard.”

Epilogue

 

Sitting on the front porch of Bass’ house, their house now, she had to remind herself, their everything, now, Charlie pushed off with her foot, rocking back and forth in one of the oversized rockers that had randomly turned up the day after she had moved in, pulling her grandma's shawl tight around her shoulders.

 

Reaching out to take her hand, Bass matched his pace to hers. “Are you happy, Charlotte?“

 

“Very much so,” Charlie replied with a happy sigh, squeezing his hand with a contented smile.

 

Bass smiled back as he reached over to rub her growing belly with his free hand.

* * *

 

“Has there been any change?” The President inquired as he stood at the door, watching his wife as she sat quietly in the rocking chair next to the fire, a soft smile on her face.

 

“No, Mr. President, there hasn’t. Dr. Foster was here just before you arrived and said everything with the baby seems to be fine. You know you’re welcome to visit with her as long as you’d like.”

 

“Thank you, Sarah,” Bass said absently, walking into the room.

 

Approaching his wife, Bass opened the package in his hands. “Here, Charlie, I brought you a shawl. It matches the color of your eyes,” he said, wrapping it around her shoulders before sitting in the chair next to her. Reaching out, he took her hand giving it a squeeze, “You look absolutely radiant today,” he murmured as she squeezed back.

 

“Are you happy, Charlie?

 

“Very much so, Bass,” Charlie replied a smile on her face as she watched people on their way in and out of town as he rubbed her belly. “Very much so.”  

  
  
The End


End file.
